The Fairies Secret
Authors * Fangirl1418 Introduction I’ve had this Role-Play idea for a while but I wasn’t sure if I should post it because I didn’t want to be too swamped but I’ve decided I can handle running two role-plays. ''-Fan'' Description What are fairies? '' There’s many stereotypes. People say they have wings, and can talk to animals or it’s sometimes said they have tails. I’m here to tell you the truth of what they really are. Fairies are people like us but they have something normal humans don’t, Magic. But their magic is different then what’s the typical stereotype. When they create art it becomes alive. You can step inside it and you’ll be able to live in that world. Worlds can be magical or sifted, sifted meaning no magic. You might want to stay away from those. You’re spells and abilities will be unable to access. Luckily each art piece has an escape route. The way you got in is the way you will get out. But what about all those myths? Where did they originate? The truth is fairies made them up to throw the humans off their track. Fairies are amazing but let me tell you not all fairies are good. Long ago a group of fairies decided to make the humans their slaves and try to take over the world, killing innocent humans who rebelled. The other fairies knew they had to stop them. So they decided to create a spell that would banish all bad fairies to be walking shadows for all time but the fairies weren’t able to seal them off completely. The bad fairies still could create harm but only to fairies. The fairies saved the humans but gave much sacrifice, the fairies who performed the spell to stop the bad fairies all died because they used to much of their power. Now those bad fairies are called the Shadow Men/Women. Centuries have passed and the world has been kept safe from the Shadow people but not for long. Rules # You can play two MCs (main characters). # You May play two Shadow people but there is a few things you need to know. The only way a shadow person can touch a fairy is by using their mouth tentacles to wrap around a fairies neck and use their poison to cause a fairy to spit up their magic that resides in their soul (And a quick thing to clear things up. The magic resides in there soul but if a shadow person sucks out their magic it will '''not' harm the fairies soul in anyway just their magic). Also if a fairy gets all their magic essence out they will be powerless. # No stealing characters. You can only play them with the creator’s permission. # No bullying. # No playing pets. # Once you join the RP you can’t exit. If you do leave then you must assign your character to another role-player (the original character will still be yours). # Characters can’t become no-existent or just disappear. One more thing The Roleplay starts at the fairies becoming ritual (when they become fully educated fairies). A fairy must be fourteen to receive all their magic. You can play older or younger characters but they must be there just to watch. Category:Role-Plays